It Happens
by TML
Summary: If it can go wrong it probably will... Written for the Song Title Prompts forum – 7th Regular Song Title Prompt... Song It Happens by Sugarland...


Written for the Song Title Prompts forum – 7th Regular Song Title Prompt

This is an awesome song…Once I heard it I knew I had to write this… I'm sure we've all experienced something along the lines of this song…and because this song is so long I picked paragraphs that I saw fit.

Thanks go to Angel N Darkness, Randallsbaby, PrincessAletheia, LacytheDemonicDuck, for the Song Prompts forum…

Prompt: It Happens - Sugarland

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

_**It Happens**_

Emily groaned at the persistent ringing of her phone. It was too early, her alarm hadn't even gone off. She blindly reached for the phone on her nightstand. Not bothering to open her eyes to look at the caller ID she answered.

"This better be good if you're calling before my alarm has even gone off."

"Prentiss!" The sharp tone of her boss woke her up immediately. "I'm pretty sure your alarm did go off and I'm pretty sure you hit the snooze button. It 0830. Don't tell me you of all people overslept." She could hear the amusement in his voice. To say she was less then thrilled would be an understatement.

"Anyways, Strauss wants to meet with the section in an hour." He smiled when she grunted signaling she was crawling out of bed. "I'll be right in." She hung up and went for her closet. Today was really going to suck. She liked to stick to a routine and because she'd overslept she wouldn't get a shower or coffee. Walking out to her car she sighed. This was not happening. Seriously?

"You can take my car dear. I wont be going anywhere today." Emily turned to her elderly neighbor. "I'll just go get the keys."

"Really? Thank you so much Mrs. Wilson. I'm not having a very good day." The older woman took in Emily's disheveled appearance and smiled. "It's alright dear we've all had those days. You'll be laughing about it later." Emily nodded. At that moment Emily couldn't see any humor in the situation but she hoped she would as the day progressed. Getting in her neighbors very old Cadillac she started the engine and waved goodbye to her neighbor.

Stepping out of the vehicle she looked down at her shoes. "Of for the love of God." She realized she'd worn two different shoes. She stood and tugged at her trousers hoping they'd cover her shoes more. Hopefully no one would notice.

_Missed my alarm clock ringing__  
__Woke up, telephone screaming__  
__Boss man singing his same old song__  
__Rolled in late about an hour__  
__no cup of coffee, no shower__  
__Walk of shame with two different shoes on__  
_

"Emily are you?"

"Don't even start with me Morgan I'm not in the mood." Emily cut him off. Placing her bag at her desk she went to find Hotch.

"Well its nice of you to show up."

"Dave. I haven't had a shower today and there isn't a coffee cup in my hand. I am not responsible for my actions if you say another word."

Dave grinned and walked back into his office. She sure was a grouch without her coffee. He hoped Hotch would be able to tame the beast that was Emily Prentiss.

"Hotch I need to take off after the meeting."

"Good Morning to you to Prentiss." Hotch put his pen down and looked up at her. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Sorry. Let's just say this day has started off bad and it keeps getting worse by the minute."

"What's going on Emily?" His voice was soft and understanding.

"My car has a flat. I had to borrow my neighbors car to get to work. I need to go home put the spare tire on my car and take her to Wal-Mart to get a new tire."

"Her?" He was confused. "My car Hotch. Keep up."

"How about you wait until after one and I'll come with you. With the day you're having I'm sure you could use a hand."

She shook her head. "Hotch I don't want to be a bother. Its just a rough morning."

"You're not a bother. Besides, it'll get me out of work. Now lets get to this meeting before Strauss fires us both."

5 Hours later the duo left the office. Hotch chuckled at the sight of the old Cadillac. It was barely holding together. He muttered a sorry and quickly wiped the smirk off his face when Emily shot him a death glare.

Emily went inside to change her shoes. She walked out and found Hotch had already replaced the flat tire with the spare. "You ready?" She nodded. "How about I drive? What with the day you're having an all." Again she nodded. If it was Morgan asking to drive her car she would have definitely said no, but this was Hotch, there wasn't anyone she trusted more.

They rode in comfortable silence. A silence they both appreciated. "Thanks Hotch." Emily said suddenly. At his confused expression she continued. "I don't think I could've handled another thing going wrong today."

"Its my pleasure. I'm just glad you're letting me help you." Silence overtook the vehicle again. Hotch stopped at the red light and eyed Emily. Bad day or not, she still managed to look beautiful.

The screeching tires from behind him drew his attention to his rearview mirror. The impact of the vehicle behind them sent them towards the dashboard, the seatbelt held them back. The two settled in their seats. Hotch placed the car on park and turned the ignition off. "You okay?"

Emily smiled. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Hotch chuckled. "It seems you've infected me."

The two stepped out to check the damage done to both vehicles. "You have got to be kidding me." Emily's day just got worse.

_My trusty-rusty had a flat__  
__I borrowed my neighbors Cadillac__  
__"I'll be right back," going down to Wally World__  
__That yellowed light turned red too quickly__  
__Knew that truck the moment it hit me__  
__Out stepped my ex and his new girl__  
_  
"Emily?" The man from the sedan behind them stepped out of his vehicle followed quickly by a redhead who didn't look older than 20. She quickly walked over to her 'boyfriend' and placed her arms around his waist.

"Zach." Emily wanted nothing more then to die. The world hated her and it chose this day to tell her just how much.

Hotch wasn't blind he knew instantly there was history between the two, by the looks of it the redhead had a hand in it.

"Emily I didn't even see the light change." Zach said in apology his eyes looking her over. She looked good. Meanwhile Hotch called the police and gave them their location.

"I'm sure your attention was elsewhere Zack." Emily was uncomfortable and pissed. What she wouldn't do for a cold drink. Every nerve in Hotch's body went on alert. The man was actually checking her out. Putting his phone away Hotch reached for Emily.

"The police are on their way." Placing his arm around her shoulders he drew her closer to him and turned his attention to Zach. "So you're Zack." Hotch wasn't expecting an answer. He had no idea who the man was but he'd improvise.

"Ah so she's told you about me." Hotch couldn't believe the man in front of him. He actually thought he was Gods gift to women.

Hotch felt Emily tense beside him. "Nothing good. I assure you." The look of hurt that flashed across Zach's face was priceless.

The police arrived shortly after and issued Zach a ticket. Thankfully for Hotch and Emily her vehicle could still be driven so instead of going to Wal-Mart the two decided to head back to the BAU and pick up Hotch's vehicle. He followed her to the auto store and dropped her car off.

"Emily, would you like to have dinner with me?" He was nervous. He was sure she could hear it in his voice.

"I would love too." He sighed in relief. "Aaron."

"Hmm"

"Thanks. For helping me with my car, with dealing with Zack, for making this day less crappy."

"Well the day is not over yet." He reached over and gave her hand a small squeeze.

AN: That's all folks… hope you enjoyed it…


End file.
